


The Spree

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19670287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara's eyes widened after they settled on a sobbing toddler.





	The Spree

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara's eyes widened after they settled on a sobbing toddler. She approached the girl clad in a dress with her blonde hair in pigtails. She never expected to see a toddler wandering the streets of Gotham City. Kara tried to remember hearing about the girl. Something familiar about her. Something Barbara Gordon mentioned earlier.

''You're Baby-Doll. One of Batman's villains.''

Baby-Doll's eyes were wide before she blinked. A frown appeared on her young face.

''You're a thirty-year-old woman in a toddler's body. The former star of Love That Baby. That show was a bit boring.''

Baby-Doll's lower lip trembled prior to a new scowl. She ran from Kara and Reverend Amos Howell before one crime spree.

Reverend Amos Howell frowned at Kara. ''She won't get far. Let's visit Barbara for a few hours.''

Kara nodded. After eventually approaching Barbara's door, she paused. She saw a note on it.

''Kara. Reverend Amos Howell. I have the flu now. New plans to hang out after I'm better. Sorry!''

Frowning, Kara glanced at Amos. ''A spree for two hours?'' 

Amos eventually scowled and carried many bags within a shop. He tried to see around the bags. ''I prefer being near a villain and a crime spree instead of going on a shopping spree.'' 

THE END


End file.
